How kakashi really got his sharigan eye
by CJ Lunacy
Summary: Obito is tired of kakashi's boring old life so he persuades him into doing a number of extreme sports.


Sharingan

This story is mainly about Kakashi and how he got his sharingan eye only told bye me so it's going to be totally different; I'll try my best! Enjoy Disclaimer: I do not own naruto OO

Kakashi: walking down the street reading his book Obito: Hey Kakashi runs up to Kakashi  
Kakashi: hey Obito (A/N: Obito is the Uchiha who originally gave kaka-kun his sharingan eye)  
Obito: I just discovered the greatest think EVER!  
Kakashi: really what is it?  
Obito: Extreme sports!  
Kakashi: … TT I don't know…  
Obito: come on man let's go I got two passes to any extreme sport of our choosing Kakashi: I really don't know I tried Extreme Jello a few weeks ago and I am still a little worn-out Obito: Extreme Jello what the Hel…anyway grab Kakashi's book I'll give this back to you if you try every EXTREME SPORT that is known to man. Deal? Holds out his hand  
Kakashi: Deal shakes Obito's hand  
(A/N: I am obviously not going to do every extreme sport there is cause there are like start counting on fingers 40 of' em)  
Obito: well start out with something simple…paintball Kakashi: paintball?  
Obito: yeah it's great

Extreme sport: 1 – paintball

Kakashi: hey Obito, my guns not working Obito: walks over let me see starts trying to fix Kakashi's gun  
Kakashi: could you not have that thing so close to my Obito: shut up hits gun Gun goes off and shoots Kakashi in the face  
Kakashi: starts screaming damn you Obito Obito: oh my god, men are out alright Kakashi: holding his face do I look alright to you gimme this gun Obito: why?  
Kakashi: so I can shoot your ass!  
Obito: no way man Sasuke: aiming his guns at Kakashi and Obito Kakashi and Obito: still fight for the gun  
Kakashi: takes gun from Obito and knocks him with the gun  
Sasuke: put me in a low ranking class will you I am going to make you pay shoots gun  
Obito: kicks Kakashi in the shin  
Kakashi: falls over and starts pulling Obito's hair  
Paint ball misses  
Sasuke: Damn!  
Obito: now biting Kakashi  
Kakashi: ok ok lets call it a truce for now stand up  
Obito: fine stands up  
Kakashi and Obito: leaves the field to only to be shot dozens of times my other paintballers  
Obito: jumps behind Kakashi to avoid being shot  
After a trip to the hospital Obito: man that was scary it seamed like they were all aiming at us, I wonder what gave away our position Kakashi: stars praying dear god, please give me the strength not to kill this man Obito: ok maybe paintball just wasn't your thing, but don't worry we got plenty more choices.

Extreme sport: 2 skate boarding Disclaimer: I do not own naruto /\

Kakashi: skate boarding? Obito: yeah this should be a piece of cake Kakashi: what makes you say that Obito: because those dumb kids at the school you work at skateboard Kakashi: TT I am pretty sure they practice a lot Obito: PRACTICE I seen those kids in action, there is no way in the world they practice and besides practicing for ladies.

: At the skating rink:  
Obito and Kakashi arrived just in time to Sasuke doing a few tricks Obito: see look points at Sasuke that's one of your many dumb kids and he's doing pretty well.  
Kakashi: stands on his skate board next to the ramp hey Obito, don't you think I need a helmet Obito: no way man helmet are for ladies Kakashi: but you're wearing one Obito: … would you shut your ass up and stop acting like a baby.  
Kakashi: fine lets do this tries to get on the smallest ramp  
Obito: no what the heck are you doing?  
Kakashi: I am about to get on this ramp Obito: no man that ramps for pansy'slooks around now that is your ramp I think its called the man killer, now that's a ramp for a man.  
Kakashi: I don't know, common sense is telling me to never ride anything called "the man killer"  
Obito: are you a man?  
Kakashi: what kind of question is that of course I am a man Obito: then get your ass on the man killer Kakashi: runs towards the man killer and see a kid hey kid!  
Sasuke: what?  
Kakashi: hey it's a school day what are you doing here?  
Sasuke: I am sick today Kakashi: what, you know what forget it. Obito: walks over to a skater hey, um how many people have died on this ramp Skater: none…  
Obito: good cause my friends a beginner Skater: is your friend the idiot without a helmet Obito: yeah Skater: he's going to die TT Obito: OO HEY KAKASHI MABEY THE MAN KILL IS TO MUCH Kakashi: WHAT?  
Obito: ABORT RAMP RUN AWAY GET OFF THAT RAMP MAN!  
Kakashi: ok!  
(A/N: what Kakashi heard: Ramp away, get that ramp man)  
2 minutes later:  
Obito: I can't believe you broke that kids leg, I told you to get off that ramp.  
Kakashi: you know what Obito I had enough can I have my book by so we can call it a day Obito: No way man, were just getting started.  
Kakashi: fine! What next

Extreme sport: 3 slam ball Disclaimer: I do not own naruto /\

Kakashi: slam ball Obito: yeah its great I seen it on TV Kakashi: its safe right Obito: so safe, and look we got here just in time to see the last match Kakashi: …

:In the ring:  
Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and shino are standing in the ring with hockey sticks Sasuke: hits a kid in the ribs with his stick  
(the kid is bailey and the dad is chuck)  
Chuck: are you still alive son that Uchiha really gave you a beating Bailey: I think I am ok Chuck: well that's great because he didn't kill you Bailey: wha Chuck: that means he like you go talk to him Bailey: I will! Runs over to Sasuke hello Sasuke Sasuke: turns around back for more abuse?  
Bailey: I just :In the stands:  
Kiba: KICK HIS ASS UCHIHA : Back in the ring:  
Sasuke: starts bashing poor bailey with his stick  
Crowd: BEAT HIM Sasuke: sends bailey flying  
Chuck: runs over to bailey I don't even know why your messing with these crazy kids Sasuke: WHAT YOU WANT SOME TOO OLD MAN Ino: kick hi ass too Sasuke!  
Sasuke: rams chuck into the plastic wall that protects the fans  
(A/N: yes I am aware that Sasuke is extremely aggressive in these fics he's still mad about being in a low ranking class)  
Chuck: slides down wall  
Kakashi: Obito theses kids look kind of crazy Obito: no its ok its all staged Kakashi: staged,looks over at chuck and bailey I don't know that kid and his dad look pretty hurt to me Obito: that's cause their really good actors Sasuke: runs over to the plastic in front of Kakashi and stars banging on it with his stick HATAKE ITS YOUR ASS!  
Obito: man that kid must really have it out for you, what did you do?  
Kakashi: I don't even remember doing anything to him.  
Announcer: next in the ring is Kakashi Hatake, Greg Thomas, Tom Soyer, and Obito Uchiha… what that Obito Uchiha has just resigned and Greg Thomas has just died of food poisoning.  
Kakashi:looks over at Obito you resigned?  
Obito: yeah these kids look tough Kakashi: but you said it was staged!  
Obito: I just don't want to risk it Kakashi: walks into ring  
Tom soyer: good luck

10 minutes later

Kakashi: what happen Obito: you got your ass kicked that what Kakashi: but how?  
Obito: as soon as the rep said go that Uchiha was all over you, first he hit you with that stick right between the eyes, and he just kept hitting you… it all happen so fast, for a second there I thought you were dead Kakashi: what about that tom guy Obito: Uchiha's friends stabed him with the sticks it was horrible he was all screaming, there was blood every were Kakashi: how did the Sasuke off of me Obito: someone called the cops, it took like the whole police force to stop him and even then it wasn't enough, he kicked they ass then he went back to beating yours. I don't know why they just don't send him to jail Kakashi: he's dads their boss Obito: oh well that explains a lot.  
Kakashi: where are we now?  
Obito: where about to do the best think that ever happen to you Kakashi: is it Obito: no its bungee jumping Kakashi: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?  
Obito: perfectly safe Kakashi: every think is safe with you! You said slam ball was safe Obito: yeah I said that before I knew those little titans where playing… it was awful… … tom just kept on screaming, anyway this is guaranteed to be safe Kakashi: … what make this one different?  
Obito: its no a combative sports so you don't have to worry about Sasuke coming and beating your ass.  
Kakashi: your right he can't get me way up here.  
Obito: now that's the spirit!

Extreme sport: 4 bungee jumping Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Kakashi: now how does this bungee think work?  
Obito: they tie this huge rubber band on you and then you jump off of cliffs and bridges Kakashi: jump?  
Obito: yeah jumping's part of the fun, but don't worry this rubber band will jerk you right back up before you hit the ground, so its safe Kakashi: I have a question Obito: yeah what is it?  
Kakashi: if it's so safe then why aren't you up her jumping with me!  
Obito: are you crazy I am not trying to die. Now jump!  
Kakashi: I am not going to jump Obito: nonsense pushes Kakashi off bridge  
Kakashi: starts screaming then stops hey this isn't bad (Then his rubber band snapped and he was hurled to the ground)

:At Obito's house:

Ren: what the hell where you to bungee jumping anyway?  
Obito: not me Kakashi!  
Kakashi: where am I?  
Obito: your at my house.  
Ren: are you ok?  
Obito: yeah for a second there I thought you were dead Kakashi: I thought you said it was safe!  
Obito: hey, I am but a men its only natural for me to make mistakes Kakashi: I have one more question Obito: yeah Kakashi: I am going to kill you Obito: that's not a question Kakashi: I am sorry… let me put it in question format. IS IT ALL RIGHT IF I KILL YOU!  
Obito: I Kakashi: SHUT UP IAM NOT FINISHED; YOU HAVE 5 seconds to run before I beat you Obito: 5 seconds, that's not Kakashi: 4…  
Obito: takes off running

One month later Obito: wow Ren's medicine really worked all your broken bones healed in only one month Kakashi: (  
Obito: ok I see your still mad about the whole bungee accident , but I got something that will really put that frown up side down.  
Kakashi: I am listening Obito: sky diving!  
Kakashi: NO!  
Obito: all you got to do is jump out…  
Kakashi: NO! iam not jumping off or out of any thing else!  
Obito: Come on you get a parachute and it slowly takes you to ground, so there is no danger.  
Kakashi: …  
Obito: please I promise you wont get hurt and this will be the last sport we do Kakashi: fine!  
(A/N: should've just said no)  
Kakashi: standing in the airplane I am having second thoughts!  
Obito: nonsense I'll even jump to show you just how safe it is jumps out plane and lands perfectly  
Kakashi: ok then jumps out HEY THIS ISN"T BAD I KINDA LIKE! Hits head on passing plane then rolls off  
My eye!  
Obito: pull your parachute string, pull the parachute string dummy!  
Kakashi: pulls parachute string: nothing pulls it again: still nothing OH MY GOD!  
Obito: starts running around in circles what are we going to do, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!  
(Kakashi did not die but I am sad to say Obito did, this happen when Kakashi landed on him)

Hospital Kakashi: AH MY DAMN EYE!  
Doctor/ Ren: Kakashi calm down it going to be ok Kakashi: WHAT THE DO YOU MEAN IT GOING TO BE OK I HAVE ONE EYE Doctor/ Ren: its going to be alright ill buy you a brand new eye patch, doesn't that sound nice wouldn't you like that?  
Kakashi: looks at Ren really hard NOW I DON'T WAN A DAMN EYE PATCH I WANT A NEW EYE.  
Doctor/ Ren: but we don't have any eyes to give you Kakashi!  
Kakashi: GIMME YOUR EYE!  
Doctor/ Ren: NO Kakashi: GIVE ME YOUR EYE REN!  
Doctor/ Ren: NO, IAM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MY EYE Kakashi: FINE! YOU ARE SO SELFISH, GIVE A DIFFERENT EYE THEN!  
Doctor/ Ren: WE DON'T HAVE ANY SPARE EYES DUMB ASS Kakashi: THIS IS A HOSPITAL YOU HAVE PLENTY OF EYES HERE!  
Doctor/ Ren: NO WE DON'T Kakashi: SURE YOU DO looks around HIM points at a patient GIMME HIS EYE HES GOING TO DIE ANY WAY!  
Doctor/ Ren: YOU CANT HAVE HIS EYE Kakashi: JUST GIMME YOUR EYE Doctor/ Ren: NO!  
Kakashi: there's got to be some spare eyes around… here looks over at Obito's dead body HIM!  
Doctor/ Ren: what about him Kakashi: HIS EYE STUPID GIMME HIS EYE Doctor/ Ren: I CAN'T Kakashi: WHY THE HELL NOT ITS HIS FAULT I LOST MINE SO LET ME HAVE HIS Ren: NO Kakashi: IAM HIS BEST FRIEN HE WOULD'VE WANTED ME TO HAVE Ren: FINE

Many hours later Ren: I am done hands Kakashi a mirror  
Kakashi: Damn this doesn't look good at all… Ren please give me your eye Ren: NO AND IAM NOT GOING TO SAY IY AGIN KAKASHI.  
Kakashi: FINE!  
Ren: FINE Kakashi: …  
Ren: …  
Kakashi: so um when's the funeral?  
Ren: next month Kakashi: I'll be there get up and leaves

:one month later:  
we are all gathered her today for this Fugaku: don't wasn't formalities on that pig, put him in the ground (A/N: Fugaku is Itachi and sasuke's dad)  
Funeral director: OO Fugaku: don't look at me like that, put that dumb ass in the ground! I could be watching TV right now!  
Funeral director: but before we put him in the ground anyone else have any thing to say about Obito Uchiha Fugaku: I do Funeral director: ok go ahead Itachi: this so boring Kisame: hey hana and me are going to go kick over some gravestones you want to come?  
Itachi: do I ever! Runs off with Kisame and Hana  
Fugaku: stands up Obito was a burden to me and a plague to society sit back down  
Funeral director: ok does anyone else have any thing…  
Fugaku: stands back up and he was stupid too Funeral director: does any one have anything NICE to say? looks around  
Everyone: looks away  
Funeral director: you know what! Just put the bastard in the ground and lest call it a day!  
Fugaku: it's about time (helps carries Obitos coffin to the grave)  
Iruka:also helping putting the coffin in the grave Orochimaru: also helpingWHY THE HELL IS MY SIDE OF THE COFFIN SO HEAVY?  
asuma: CAUSE I AM NOT CARING MY END!  
Orochimaru: WHAT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!  
Asuma: iam smoking Fugaku: would you two shut up Orochimaru: FINE IF HES NOT GOING TO CARRY HIS END IAM NOT GOONG TO CARRY MINE! lets go of coffin  
coffin falls back everyone falls into grave.  
Fugaku: TT I CANT BELIEVE DUMBASSES MADE ME FALL INTO A GRAVE!  
Asuma: laying in the grave still smoking  
Iruka: also laying in the grave OMG Asuma put out that ciggerette, I for one refuse to in hale your second hand smoke.  
everyone looks at Irkua  
Orochiamru: WOULD YOU SHUTUP.  
Fugaku.  
Asuma: still smoking  
Iruka: well this is nice.  
everyone: would you shut up!  
Orochiamru: ...hey what the heck Iam i laying on? looks over WHAT THE HELL GAARA ARE YOU DOING IIN THIS HOLE gaara: this is the only place i fell at home.  
Iruka: WITH THE DEAD!  
Orochiamru: yeah i see what u mean kid.  
Iruka: so did you all see last nights episode of martha stewart?  
everyone: .  
Iruka: me and mizuki love that episode, you see she made these cute little Orochiamru: I DONT CARE Iruka: you are so rude Orochiamru: this is getting gay iam out of here! tries to climb out grave  
Fugaku: gets up and also tries to climb out hey iam almost out Orochiamru: climbs onto Fugakus back and gets out of hole YES IAM FREE!  
Fugaku: falls back in hole Orochimaru you bastard when i get out of this hole iam going to kick your ass!  
Orochimaru: thats if you get out of that hole Fugaku: almost out of grave  
Orochimaru: pushes fugaku back into the hole  
Kakashi: whatches this foolishness go down now they know they are Sasuke: runs up to Kakashi hey um I am real sorry about giving you a hard time Kakashi: looks over at sasukewhat do you mean?  
Sasuke: you know beating you with that stick, shooting you in paint ball, throwing knives at your bungee cord and messed with your parachute.  
Kakashi: oh yeah its ok...WHAT THAT WAS YOU! I ALMOST DIED OUT THERE, YOU KILLED OBITO YOU LITTLE MONSTER!  
Sasuke: look I said I was sorry runs off  
Kakashi: I can't believe this hears some crashes and laughing looks over and sees Kisame Itachi and Hana mistreating the dead now thats a damn shame.  
Funeral Directer: this is madness, this is BY FAR THE WORST FUNERAL I HAVE EVERY SEEN AND ATTENDED.  
kakashi: walks over to funeral directeor its going to be alright just chill.  
Funeral Directer: HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CHILL WHEN THOSE CHILDREN points at Itachi, kisame and hana ARE DANCING WITH THE 3RD HOKAGE'S BONES!  
kakashi: ...yeah that does look pretty bad.  
Funeral Directer: AND THEM points at the grave where orochimaru, Iruka, Asuma anf Fugaku are LOOK AT WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO THAT GRAVE!  
kakashi: ... Funeral Directer: THATS NOT EVEN THE WORST!  
kakashi: Its not?  
Funeral Directer: NO I GOT A TICKET CAUSE THIS MORRON WAS TAKING UP TWO LANES AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF MY BROTHER CHUCK IS IN THE HOSTPITAL WITH HIS SON BAILEY CAUSE SOME JUNGLE CHILDREN BEAT THEM IN SLAMBALL!  
(A/N: the morron is Orochiamru read te story with dad for mor info. Jungle children Sasuke nad his band of rebels)  
kakashi: yeah that is bad,  
well at least I got my book back walks off  
-end

How was it?  
Please leave reviews 


End file.
